


so that i can find you (before the night ends)

by soonhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bar/Club, Multi, Rating May Change, Side Sahyo, Vampires, he likes getting fed on a lot, joshua gets along well with (almost) all the vampires at the club, members and pairings to be added, most of the red velvet ensemble, relationships are gonna get complicated, side cheolsoo, side jihan, side soonshua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/pseuds/soonhan
Summary: Curiosity leads Soonyoung down a rabbit hole he never expected to fall into. The only thing is, does he want to find his way back out?





	1. but satisfaction

If he had to spend another day working in a lab until ten at night, Soonyoung thought he’d rather die.

He trudged down the sidewalk home, knowing he still had another ten minutes to walk to get there after getting off the bus, and he had been contemplating taking a shortcut that would half that time the entire ride over. It was a risk, even though he’d never run into any trouble using it during the daytime, but at night it was a different story. While his neighbourhood had never been particularly crime-ridden, there had been a few attacks in the past month, enough that going through back alleys was a poor choice.

His aching legs told him that he could risk it, at least for tonight. What were the odds anyway, that he would be attacked the one night he decided to go through it?

He ended up being right. But he didn't feel good about it.

As he turned the corner into the alley, he immediately froze. He could see two figures, which in the dark was enough to freak him out. As he looked closer he could tell that one of them was struggling against the other, before going limp and leaning back against the brick wall behind them. Soonyoung ducked behind a dumpster and watched, wide-eyed, as the attacker brought their lips to the other’s throat.

His terror shifted into confusion, then bewilderment, and finally fascination. After a couple minutes, the attacker pulled back, licked the other’s neck, and wiped their bottom lip. The person against the wall seemed dazed, and only came to once the attacker was far enough away that if anyone else were to enter the alley, it would seem like they hadn’t even interacted at all.

Soonyoung hid behind the dumpster further as the victim walked in his direction and passed him, seemingly fine, and not at all affected by what had just occurred. It only added to his curiosity and, against his better judgement, he walked in the opposite direction, following the attacker.

He wasn’t sure what he just witnessed, and while the rational part of his brain told him to stop and call the police or just keep walking an go home, there was a greater part of him that was telling him to follow that person and figure it out for himself.

With decision making skills like that, it was kind of a miracle he was still alive.

He stayed far back enough that the person wouldn’t notice him following, and strangely enough they never looked back or seemed to realize they were being followed. The path they were taking was winding, and after a while Soonyoung started to realize that he had no idea where he was. For a moment, he wondered if he was being lured somewhere, and his steps faltered. But then the person veered back onto the main streets, which weren’t highly populated in the area they emerged but still had enough people around that a chance of attack would be much more difficult and noticeable.

It was almost like they knew Soonyoung had been thinking about it.

They continued on for a while, until they turned down yet another alley, and that’s where the trail ended. When Soonyoung walked into the alley himself, they were gone. But it wasn’t hard to tell where they had disappeared to.

Aside from the few trashcans and boxes that lined the walls, there was a short staircase that led down to an inconspicuous entryway. It looked simply like the backdoor of some business, or even the entrance of a fire escape. But since it was the only place the person could have gone, Soonyoung had to approach it.

He descended the steps, starting to feel wary of just what he was getting into. This could very well be where they had been luring him to, and he could be attacked here out of the public eye. The entryway was starting to feel like the mouth of a lion’s den. But it was like he couldn’t stop himself, being drawn in by something greater than himself.

Upon close inspection, the door had a little window with a sign on it that told him business hours, in an unsuspecting font that said it was only open at night. There were lights strung around the window on the inside, making it look a bit more inviting, though he couldn’t see inside very much due to some rather heavy looking curtains blocking the interior.

He took a deep breath, twisted the handle, and walked inside.

His immediate impression was that it was stuffy. There was a piece of paper attached to the curtains that advised they be kept closed, and so as he walked through them he made sure to put them back in place. He could hear indistinct chatter coming from further down the hall, and he could see a doorway at the end— presumably where the chatter was coming from. His hesitation, which he should have had much earlier than now, kept him from getting there quickly.

He kept his footsteps light, unsure if he should make his presence known to whoever was here. Considering he’d come in unannounced he figured he might not be welcome, in spite of the fact that it seemed to be a business that was open to whomever. If not, then he wouldn’t have been able to get through the door in the first place, at least that’s what he reasoned in his head.

He would at least look and see what was past the doorway, and then he could leave. If anything, tonight was a lesson in managing his curiosity. He would be exercising a lot more caution from now on, but only after he figured out just what the stranger had come here for.

The hallway turned into another hallway, as if the whole place was some kind of labyrinth, but the thought was the furthest from his mind when he stopped in the doorway. He had come face to face with a scene not unlike the one that had gotten him here in the first place.

There was someone pressed against the wall in the tight space of the corridor, though he wasn’t struggling. In fact, with his face turned in Soonyoung’s direction, he looked pretty happy to be there. The other person had his face pressed into his neck, hands buried in his hair and against his back, pulling him flush against him.

Neither of them had noticed Soonyoung there, with the one facing him having his eyes closed, and the other with his back turned to him. The one against the wall let out a soft, breathy moan, and it made Soonyoung’s cheeks flare up immediately.

So he’d walked into a club, he must have. Even then he realized he could hear music playing softly behind them, and he wanted to laugh at how ridiculous it had been for him to have followed some stranger here. They had just been necking with someone in the alley, nothing more. He stepped back, wanting to apologize, but suddenly found himself unable to form words.

The eyes of the man facing him opened, and his expression morphed into shock, clearly surprised to find he’d been watched. The one bent over him lifted his head and looked over his shoulder, noticing Soonyoung too.

Soonyoung’s eyes took in several things at once— the blood on his lips, the blood on the other’s neck, and finally the strange glimmer to the man’s eyes. His mouth curved up into a grin as he licked his teeth, slowly, drawing attention to their unnatural length and sharpness. Soonyoung wanted to run, but his feet felt glued to the floor. The sight of blood was making him feel lightheaded, and his confusion had turned to fear. Any reasoning he had was gone, any thought beyond escape non-existent.

“Oh,” the man drawled, eyes shimmering in the low light. Soonyoung could tell there was something inhuman about them, and he felt his heart leap into his throat. He had to leave, now. “You’re new here, aren’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah it's gonna be soonhan but what else is new? im not actually 100% on endgame pairings yet so bear with me while i figure things out
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter!


	2. a white rabbit or two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down, down, down.

He had no words.

He wasn’t even sure he was breathing anymore, just staring at the two in front of him like he’d been turned to stone. The smile faded from the bloody lips of the man who had spoken to him, concern now written in his features.

“I think you scared him,” the other man remarked, bringing two fingers up to staunch the flow of blood running from his wounds. Noticing he was still bleeding, the man with the fangs turned back, dragging his tongue across the small marks. The other man swallowed, his eyelids fluttering, clearly holding back another moan.

Soonyoung watched, partly in horror and in captivation, as they slowly closed up. It was like they hadn’t even been there in the first place. The scene was chillingly similar to the one he’d witnessed earlier that night, only this guy didn’t act the same; he was still perfectly cognizant and alert, his brow quirked at Soonyoung.

“What— how—,” Soonyoung said, managing to miraculously speak, though stumbling. There were so many things he wanted to ask that he couldn’t even focus on one question individually. The two men shared a look before the one who had just been magically healed took him by the wrist and led him through the corridor.

“So, you’re _new_ new, I guess,” he said, turning to look at Soonyoung. Unsure of how to really answer that, Soonyoung just nodded.

“Well then, welcome to the club,” he continued.

They exited the corridor into a much wider area, and it looked exactly how the man said it would. There was a long bar along one wall, behind which stood two men and a wall of bottles. There were booths and tables everywhere else, aside from an open space where a few people were standing and talking. It looked like a regular club, so much so that it was jarring to place it alongside what Soonyoung had just seen.

“I realize you probably have a lot of questions,” the man with fangs said, having now wiped his mouth clean of blood. Soonyoung was hesitant to even look at him, and the man seemed to notice that. He tapped one fang with his nail.

“Don’t worry,” he said, keeping his tone light. “I only bite people that want it.” With that he grinned at the other man, who rolled his eyes back at him. Soonyoung had to admit that, even with the fangs, it was hard to deny the man was charming. Even so, it wasn’t enough to put him totally at ease.

“We haven’t even introduced ourselves yet!” The man exclaimed suddenly, widening his eyes. Soonyoung could see now that they had a violet shimmer to them, shifting under the lighting of the club, reminding him of a cat’s eyes in the dark.

“I’m Jeonghan,” he said, bringing a hand to his chest. Soonyoung bowed slightly, out of politeness, relieved that he at least now had a name to a face. The other man huffed, a small smile on his lips. The way they interacted gave him a sense of familiarity— they clearly knew each other quite well, even if what he’d seen in the hall hadn’t been enough to prove that.

“I’m Joshua, Josh if you want,” he said, letting go of Soonyoung’s wrist to offer his hand instead. Soonyoung shook it, finding the custom a bit weird under the circumstances.

“Nice to meet you both,” he replied, bowing again. “I’m Soonyoung.”

Jeonghan and Joshua both looked at him with differing expressions, but that both seemed to say the same thing. It was a bit odd to have two strangers look endeared with him so soon, especially considering the circumstances of how they met.

“He’s so cute,” Jeonghan said, talking to Joshua like Soonyoung wasn’t there, and from the way his hands twitched it looked like he was suppressing the urge to reach out and touch Soonyoung. His consideration in refusing to do so was something Soonyoung appreciated at the moment.

“Come on,” Joshua said, smacking Jeonghan in the shoulder lightly. Jeonghan’s face twisted into comically exaggerated pain, and Soonyoung had to fight a laugh at the sight of it. “You need to come meet Junhui and Seungcheol.”

They led him over to the bar where the two men were standing, and caught their attention right away. One of them regarded Soonyoung with a look that made him feel like he was an exhibit at a museum, and it was a little unnerving. The other one was smiling warmly, his gentle-looking eyes a distinct contrast from the other man's sharper, more penetrating ones.

“Seungcheol, this is Soonyoung,” Joshua said, motioning at him with his head. The smiling one leaned over on the bar— presumably Seungcheol— and got a better look at him. The way he looked at Soonyoung didn't make him feel quite like he was on display, but it still felt odd to be examined so thoroughly.

“And?” he asked, after a moment. Jeonghan laughed beside Soonyoung, and Joshua sighed.

“He’s new to like, everything here. We were hoping you might help him out a little.” Joshua turned and encouraged Soonyoung to sit down on a stool at the bar, which he did quickly. It looked like he was finally about to get answers.

“Like, _new_ new,” Jeonghan reiterated. The pair of them sat down beside Soonyoung, bookending him on either side.

Seungcheol spared a glance at the other man behind him, who nodded, and it made Soonyoung curious to the type of relationship they held. Seungcheol crossed his arms on top of the counter and relaxed, getting comfortable in his position.

“Well, how open are you to the idea of vampires, Soonyoung?” he asked.

“Are you kidding me?” Soonyoung replied— though somehow, in just one sentence, Seungcheol had given him a plausible answer to all the questions he had. Regardless, that didn’t stop his brain from trying to fight it.

“I know it sounds ridiculous,” Seungcheol said, his eyes flitting to Jeonghan at his side. “But I’m afraid that’s the world you’ve just stumbled upon.”

Jeonghan tapped his fingers on the bartop, and he was smiling at Soonyoung when he turned to look. His fangs certainly looked real, and it explained a lot about him drinking Joshua’s blood.

“Are you serious?” It was like asking Soonyoung to turn the world he knew on its head. Something actually existing that he’d only ever seen in fiction, it was a bit too much to just accept. Jeonghan nodded at him, finally letting his lips close over his fangs. It made him look almost human, if his eyes didn’t give him away. “Why are you telling me this? Aren’t you worried I’ll tell the whole world?”

Jeonghan laughed, throwing his head back. Soonyoung looked at him, baffled.

“You think anyone will believe you? Even video or photo evidence from here won’t be enough to prove we’re really vampires. That’s the beauty of modern skepticism, isn’t it? Even in the face of reality, people make every excuse in the book to deny it.”

It made a lot of sense. Either that or his overtired brain was accepting this all a little too easily. If someone were to have come to Soonyoung before that night with a video of Jeonghan feeding on Joshua, he would have figured it was probably some editing trick or hoax someone made up to try and fool him. Maybe even some sort of kink thing. The reality of vampires would have been the last thing he would have rationally come to.

“But how?” he asked. Seungcheol’s brows furrowed, and it looked like he wasn’t really sure how to answer his question. Behind him, the other man came forward. Since he'd knew the other was Seungcheol, he assumed this must be Junhui.

“We don’t really know anymore,” he said with a shrug. His voice came as a shock to Soonyoung. He was expecting something intimidating, deep and commanding, but his voice was higher and the way he talked was a little exaggerated. “I’m the oldest one here and even I’m not sure where we came from.”

It took a moment for Soonyoung to realize the implications of his words, but it became especially apparent when Junhui laughed and his lips drew back over his fangs. Soonyoung looked at Seungcheol as well, but his smile showed that his teeth were dull.

“Are you…?” he asked, trailing off, since he couldn’t really be sure. Seungcheol ducked his head and chuckled.

“No, I’m human,” he said. He looked around the club and nodded. “There’s quite a few humans here too. You, Joshua and I aren’t the only ones.”

That brought up a separate, but interesting question.

“If this is a club for vampires, why are there humans here?” he asked, looking between Seungcheol and Joshua. The refusal of eye contact from Joshua and amusement in Seungcheol’s eyes wasn’t exactly the reaction he was expecting.

Fingers curled over his shoulder, and Jeonghan’s face appeared in the corner of his eye. When he turned his head to face him, Jeonghan was smiling brightly, though he still kept his lips closed.

“Well, this isn’t just any kind of club,” he said, directing his attention over at Joshua who, for the most part, was trying not to look at any of them. “That embarrassed mess over there is just one of many humans who donate to us.”

Soonyoung had a feeling the donation he was referring to wasn’t monetary in nature.

“Of course, if you’re interested,” Jeonghan went on, bringing his lips closer to Soonyoung’s ear, “we’re always happy to accept more.”

His words made Soonyoung shiver, both from the implication and the proximity. He shook his head slightly, and saw Jeonghan pout before he withdrew and leaned back against the bar, his lazy smile returning easily.

“So, it’s a feeding den?”

Junhui’s nose wrinkled at the description, exaggerated to the point that it made his naturally handsome face look somewhat goofy. The longer Soonyoung was in his presence, the more he realized that Junhui wasn’t intimidating at all, unlike his first impression would have had him believe.

“I wouldn’t call it that, but that is one of the things we offer here. It’s more like a safe space for humans and vampires to interact, and feeding is one of those ways. We make sure humans don’t lose too much blood, and ensure vampires won’t be attacked by any hunters or humans that would fight against being fed on. It’s a mutual thing, hence why we refer to it as donating.” He ended his explanation with a flourish of his hand, smiling at Soonyoung.

“Plus, humans that are willing to be fed on are so much more fun than the humans we have to charm,” Jeonghan said, resting his chin on his hand. Joshua made a noise of confirmation behind Soonyoung, his cheeks a little pinker than before.

A sudden shout made Soonyoung nearly fall off his stool, though he was quickly steadied by Joshua and Jeonghan. An arm looped around Jeonghan’s shoulders, and Soonyoung looked up to see the wide smile of yet another vampire. He seemed younger than the others, but Soonyoung knew that was no indication of his true age. His eyebrow quirked when he saw Soonyoung before he turned his attention to Jeonghan.

“Who’s this?” he asked, his voice just as boisterous as his appearance. Soonyoung felt like they’d get along fairly well, and it had been maybe seconds since he’d shown up.

“Newbie. His name is Soonyoung,” Jeonghan said, wrapping his arm around Seokmin’s waist. Soonyoung was getting the feeling that vampires were pretty affection creatures.

“New guy, huh? Thinking of donating?” the vampire asked, tilting his head curiously.

Soonyoung was also starting to wonder if vampires were really just interested in one thing. He shook his head, and the vampire shrugged.

“No pressure. Not every human that comes here does anyway,” he said. “Name’s Seokmin, by the way!”

Soonyoung bowed his head at him, and Seokmin laughed.

“He’s so polite!” Seokmin slipped from Jeonghan’s grasp to pinch his cheeks, not enough to hurt, but Soonyoung swatted his hands away in any case, laughing along with him. Seokmin’s presence, in a weird way, was putting him at ease.

“Where’s Jihoon?” Seungcheol asked, straightening up from the bar. Junhui nodded eagerly, pouting.

“Slept in. Which I’m surprised you aren’t doing,” Seokmin said, looking back at Jeonghan. He simply smiled fondly at Seokmin in return.

At the mention of sleep, Soonyoung looked for his phone, remembering that it had already been late by the time he’d met the vampire that had led him to the club. His eyes widened as he looked at the clock on his screen. He stood up, his head turning towards the corridor he’d entered through.

“Hey, sorry to cut this short, but I really have to get home.” The small gathering all looked at him, some in understanding and others a bit dejected. It made him feel a little bad. “It's just that I have class tomorrow, otherwise I would definitely stay.”

Seungcheol held up a hand and reached below the counter, pulling out his own phone.

“Lemme call you a cab, I have a reliable one.” Soonyoung smiled, relieved at the offer. He waited there with them until Seungcheol let him know the cab had arrived, allowing him a bit more time to become acquainted with Seokmin, who he discovered was around 300 years old and had been changed by Jeonghan— who himself was around 500 years old. Junhui was well over a couple thousand, but he said he wasn’t really sure of the exact number anymore.

“Us ancients tend to forget after a while,” he explained.

Soonyoung promised them he’d definitely come back as soon as he could and that seemed to lift their spirits, seeing him off with choruses of “see you again” and a few hugs. He swore he felt someone kiss his cheek, but he wasn’t really sure who it was in the chaos of the goodbyes.

It only occurred to Soonyoung once he had closed his apartment door behind him that he hadn’t thought to get the address of the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while since i've been this eager to write an au, which is weird but i'm not complaining!! i'm hoping not to set you all up with disappointment if my updates start to become more sporadic but as it is rn i'm fired up!! if you'd like to talk to me abt this au or svt in general i'm @s00nhan on twitter :D


	3. a shift in reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung wakes up.

Morning came begrudgingly. Soonyoung could feel his eyes begging to stay closed, sleep making his eyelashes stick and body aching to stay motionless. He rolled over in bed, blinking blearily at his phone as his alarm went off, telling him it was time to start getting ready for class. He reached over and shut it off, letting his hand fall back to the mattress.

And then he shot out of bed. Memories of last night flooded to his brain, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that they weren’t just dreams. They had to be, there was no way what he was remembering really happened.

He got dressed, distracted by his thoughts and unwittingly putting his shirt on backwards. His attention was brought to the fact when he left his room and found one of his roommates waiting by the coffee maker, expression gloomy.

“You gonna go to class like that?” Minghao asked, furrowing his brows at Soonyoung’s appearance. It wasn’t really clear whether he was judging Soonyoung’s shirt or his appearance as a whole, since he liked to proclaim himself as the resident fashion designer. It probably had some merit considering he was enrolled in a fashion design program. Soonyoung huffed, and pulled his arms into his shirt to turn it around.

“Maybe I was going for avant-garde,” he replied, breezing past Minghao to grab his mug from the shelf behind him. He felt Minghao’s fingers brush against his side and gasped, dodging his attempt to tickle him. Minghao giggled, his hair falling into his face. It had gotten a lot longer since first year, and Soonyoung thought it suited him quite nicely.

“Where were you last night, by the way? You stayed out so late.” Soonyoung nearly dropped his mug.

“How late?” he asked, trying not to appear panicked. Minghao raised an eyebrow, glancing to the side as the coffee maker finally finished brewing.

“I’d say around maybe three am? I heard you come in and go right to your room, are you alright?” he asked, tilting his head at Soonyoung.

He was trying very hard not to freak out. So it was real, all of it. He hadn’t just dreamed he’d found a club full of vampires, he’d actually been there. His grip on his mug tightened, and he forced a groan of despair out.

“Just stayed late at the lab, the prof gave us a huge project so I wanna get it done,” he explained, and it wasn’t a total lie. He had been there until nine at night working, Minghao didn’t have to know about the detour he took on the way home.

Minghao looked at him sympathetically, nodding. Thankfully, it looked like Soonyoung wasn’t going to have to convince him any further. He took Soonyoung’s mug from him and poured them both coffee, before placing his hand on Soonyoung’s arm.

“Just don’t overwork yourself. Stress is the number one killer,” he said, handing Soonyoung his mug. He smiled at Minghao, not having to fake its sincerity. He could always trust Minghao to watch out for him, and to know exactly how he liked his coffee.

“And don’t be late!” Minghao called over his shoulder as he walked towards his room. Soonyoung knew he didn’t have class until a bit later, and he was still in his pyjamas. With a quick check of his phone he widened his eyes, all but chugging his coffee to finish getting ready.

He forgot about the bar until he got to class, too caught up in the rush to get to class on time, but once he had time to calm down he was reminded of everything.

The club, the vampires, Joshua’s blood, everything. It seemed too surreal to believe.

He managed to find a seat and settled his chin on his bag, leaned forward over the top of the desk. He had to go back, he had to make sure it was all true, since his brain was still fighting the reality of it all.

He was brought back to the present by a cup of coffee being set down beside his cheek, close enough that he could feel warmth radiating from it. He tilted his head to look upwards, looking into the eyes of his best friend.

“How much sleep did you get last night? You look exhausted,” Wonwoo said, taking his seat beside him. He pulled his laptop out of his bag and adjusted his glasses, watching Soonyoung from the corner of his eye.

“Not enough, let’s put it at that,” Soonyoung answered, wrapping his fingers around the coffee cup and closing his eyes. How could he keep all this from Wonwoo? He’d known him since high school, and he knew all of Soonyoung’s secrets— even his deepest, darkest ones.

It wasn’t like he promised the vampires he’d keep them a secret, but he felt like telling anyone would be wrong— if they’d even believe him in the first place. They’d probably just tell him he was crazy. Even Wonwoo would probably just entertain him without really believing him, thinking he’d spent too long reading some fantasy novels again.

He could always try bringing Wonwoo to the club, but that also didn't feel right.

“You awake?” Wonwoo asked, waving his hand in Soonyoung’s face. He blinked and sat up, apologizing.

“Guess I gotta get to bed earlier tonight,” he said with a laugh, smiling sheepishly. Wonwoo shook his head and laughed, but his expression remained curious.

Before he could speak again, class started, and Soonyoung silently thanked the gods. He knew Wonwoo wouldn’t just let it go, but at least he had time to think up a somewhat convincing lie. He hated lying, especially to him, but this wasn’t something he could simply come out and say.

By the time class has ended, Wonwoo was practically looming over Soonyoung.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been tense this whole time,” he asked. Wonwoo was a force to be reckoned with when he was determined, and when it came to Soonyoung he would get answers. In fact because it was Soonyoung he knew he could wring them out.

“I stayed up way too late last night,” Soonyoung admitted with a sigh. He did his best to play up his exhaustion, slouching over and willing the bags under his eyes to deepen. Wonwoo frowned, placing the back of his hand over Soonyoung’s forehead. “I was working on that new project we got, and it’s kicking my ass.”

A thoughtful hum escaped Wonwoo’s throat, and he reached into his bag for a moment before pulling out a card. He shoved it into Soonyoung’s hand and leaned forward, putting on his best menacing look.

“I’ll kill you if you burn yourself out, so do me and yourself a favour and drop by this place soon. I was going to save it for myself, but how can I deny my best friend?” He smiled as he said it, unable to keep up his tough act. Soonyoung laughed, looking down at the card to see that it was a coupon for some spa nearby. While Wonwoo meant well, he didn’t exactly feel good accepting it when he was lying to him. However, he didn’t feel quite bad enough to give it back, not with the promise of a free massage and hot spring soak in the palm of his hand. He’d definitely owe Wonwoo in the future. Big time.

“Thanks! I promise I’ll go, if only to get you off my back,” he said, eyeing the exit. The temptation to blurt everything out was rising with his guilt, and every second he was there with Wonwoo was another second closer to confession.

Wonwoo walked with him to the door, but he let him go without another question, just waving goodbye as he headed to the car lot. Soonyoung exhaled deeply, relief flooding his body. There was no way he was going to get through the rest of the semester without saying something to someone. He would probably explode.

He still had a couple more classes before the day ended, but finally it did, and he rode the bus home restlessly. Sun was setting, and that meant the club would be open soon— the only problem was he had no idea how to get back there.

He stopped by the alleyway where he’d first seen the vampire. It wasn’t dark enough yet that it was foreboding, but he wasn’t really worried about that. He wasn’t sure if there’d be anyone to lead him back there, if yesterday had been his only chance. There was no way a vampire club would be listed online, or if there was it wouldn’t be the real deal.

He decided to wait, resting his back against the cool brick of the building where he’d seen the vampire feed. It was a long shot, but it was the only shot he had.

Slowly, the light faded from the sky, and the alley went dark. He waited, scanning both sides to make sure he didn't miss anything, as his nerves started to get the better of him. What if the vampire that had led him to the club wasn’t as nice as the others— he certainly hadn’t seen anyone there that could have been them, and no one there had admitted to being that vampire. What if another vampire came entirely, and they really weren’t nice? What if some murderer showed up, and he was stuck somewhere secluded, a prime victim for an attack?

His heart began to pound in his ears, and he was second-guessing his decision to wait for a vampire to show up. It was really foolish of him to do it without thinking. No one even knew he was there, and he didn’t want them to have to find out because he showed up on the news.

He started to make his way out of the alley, heading towards the other end that led home. He walked quickly, fear nipping at his steps until he was practically running. He suddenly heard rapid footfalls behind him, and his heart practically stopped. He kept running, blood ice cold.

He got to the other end and felt a wave of relief wash over him, before a pair of hands grabbed him.

“Hyung?”

Soonyoung dropped his hands from where he’d thrown them up in a defensive position and turned to see Chan— one of the first years in his program— standing in front of him, his expression bewildered. He reached out to grab Soonyoung by the shoulders and examined him closely, concern etched on his face.

“What’s wrong, you were terrified!” he asked, looking into Soonyoung’s eyes. Soonyoung laughed, embarrassed.

“Sorry,” he said. “I took a shortcut and it made me kind of paranoid. I didn’t realize it was you.” He couldn’t admit that he thought Chan was some bloodthirsty vampire coming after him. Chan’s expression softened, looking a bit ashamed.

“I guess I shouldn’t have run after you like that, sorry. Were you heading home? I can walk with you.”

Soonyoung couldn’t help but feel grateful, and he wrapped his arms around Chan tightly. He cried out, laughing and pushing at Soonyoung’s arms until he finally let go.

“Why’d you even use that route if it’s so scary?” Chan asked as they finally reached the apartment.

“It’s faster,” Soonyoung explained a little too quickly. Chan frowned.

“It doesn’t seem very safe at night. What if you got mugged?” Soonyoung had to fight himself from laughing, even though Chan was definitely right. If only that was the worst thing to fear from that alley.

“I’ll make sure not to use it when it’s dark,” he said, just to ease Chan’s worry somewhat. He let them into the apartment and invited Chan to sit down, even though he was already halfway to the couch to greet Vernon.

“You’re home! Minghao bought pizza,” he called out, lifting his slice as if they didn't believe him. Soonyoung met Minghao’s eyes and smiled fondly, thanking him loudly at the same time as Chan. He joined them after locking the door, and double-checking to make sure the deadbolt was working.

As much as he tried to focus on their company that night— and he was sure everyone noticed since he was usually much more enthusiastic when he talked to Chan about Japanese literature— he couldn’t. His mind was on the club, thinking over his options to try and find it again. He even thought about trying to search the deep web, though with his technological savvy he quickly abandoned that idea.

He’d just have to keep trying the alley until it worked, and make sure he didn’t get caught by anyone else he knew. It wasn’t the best solution, but he didn’t have much else.

That night, he dreamt of the club— of fanged smiles and warm, inviting hands sitting him down, phantom lips on his neck. He woke up with a start the next morning, the image of shimmering, violet eyes sticking in his mind.


	4. just wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down the rabbit hole again.

“Why are you so restless?”

Soonyoung froze, his finger mid-tap— he’d been tapping on his desk practically the whole lecture. He placed his hand on his lap and shot Wonwoo a sheepish look.

“Restless?” he asked, as if he was unaware of his own fidgeting. Wonwoo raised his eyebrows, and made a point of staring directly at Soonyoung’s hand.

“Yes. You haven’t stopped tapping on the desk this whole time. Are you okay?” His concern was inlaid with mild irritation, and if Soonyoung could swear he could see slight bags under Wonwoo’s eyes. He sighed, clasping his hands together to get them to behave.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit stressed from work,” he said. It wasn’t a total lie— since he’d been so preoccupied trying to find the bar the past week he had been slacking a bit on schoolwork. Wonwoo’s brows came together when he frowned.

“Do you need me to help you out? I could come over tonight,” he said.

Soonyoung hated keeping things from Wonwoo, he really did.

“I can’t tonight, I’ve got other plans,” he explained, fighting down the painful stab of guilt. When Wonwoo’s eyes narrowed, he quickly added, “But Friday for sure!”

“Why not tonight?”

Soonyoung’s mind started to spin— he was never good at coming up with a lie on the spot. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Minghao asked me to help him out with one of his projects actually, I won’t be home until late!” He felt the faintest drop of sweat form on his forehead. This was terrible. How did other people manage to lie so easily?

It seemed to be enough for Wonwoo. He smiled fondly, going to speak just as the professor dismissed them all. He stood up and grabbed his bag.

“You’re too good, Soonyoung. Just make sure you don’t exhaust yourself, remember our quiz tomorrow.” They walked together to the door. “And say hi to Hao and Vernon for me, okay?”

Soonyoung nodded and waved him off, the guilt clinging to him like stink on dirty laundry.

He forgot all about it on his ride home. His eyes flitted over windows on the street, when suddenly his hand shot out to pull the cord. The bus slowed to the next stop and he rushed off, thanking the bus driver with a shout. He chased down a familiar figure that he’d seen as he had passed, making him turn when he heard footsteps rushing behind him.

“Soonyoung!” Seokmin boomed, his brilliant smile exactly the same as he’d last seen it. Soonyoung panted, trying to catch his breath from running. There was a shorter man beside Seokmin who was looking between the both of them curiously. His eyes told Soonyoung that he was a vampire as well, the unnatural glimmer a dead giveaway.

“I’m so glad I saw you,” Soonyoung said after a deep lungful of air. Seokmin tipped his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s been a while since we saw you, we were kind of worried we’d scared you off,” he replied, his bottom lip jutting out just slightly. Soonyoung shook his head furiously.

“No, of course not! I just couldn’t find it again.” He was a little embarrassed at that, since he didn’t even think to check the address the first night— it was a foolish mistake on his part, he thought.

Seokmin threw his head back and laughed, patting Soonyoung on the shoulder before looping his arm around him.

“Well, thank god we didn’t frighten you away! I think a few of the patrons would have been pretty upset if we had,” Seokmin explained with a wink. Soonyoung was about to ask what he meant by that when the other vampire spoke up.

“Are you guys going to ignore me all night, or what?” he asked, his lip curled up. Soonyoung couldn’t tell if he was annoyed or amused, or perhaps a little of both. He was nearly bowled over when Seokmin clapped a hand against his back, grinning down at him.

“Oh, come now Jihoon. As if I could forget my favourite feeder!”

Jihoon’s face screwed up at that, turning his eyes away from the both of them and starting to walk down the sidewalk. Seokmin followed behind him, laughing again.

“Don’t mind him, he’s just grumpy because I woke him up early to go to the bar,” Seokmin explained, squeezing his arm around Soonyoung’s shoulders a little.

“But it’s nine at night,” Soonyoung replied, furrowing his brow. Seokmin shook his head and chuckled.

“Maybe for you, but for vampires it’s a little different. The closer it is to sunset, the grumpier this guy gets.” He jerked his chin in Jihoon’s direction a few steps ahead of them.

“I can hear you.” He looked over his shoulder at them, sticking his tongue out.

“I know you can,” Seokmin called back, smiling sweetly.

They arrived at the bar in seemingly no time, never a moment of silence between the three of them, mostly on Seokmin’s part. When they got inside they were met with delighted shouts, both towards Soonyoung and Jihoon. Junhui, the bartender he had met last time, came out from behind the bar and ran to pick Jihoon up. From his first impression, Soonyoung was surprised Jihoon let him do it without complaint. Well, more complaint than the single weak protest that was undermined by his smile.

Seokmin brought Soonyoung over to the bar where Jeonghan and Seungcheol were talking.

“You’re back!” Jeonghan exclaimed, both genuinely shocked and positively beaming. He patted the seat beside him and Soonyoung sat down, unable to deny the joyful shine in his eyes.

“Guess I owe Josh that ten,” Seungcheol said with a sigh. He leaned on his elbows and smiled warmly at Soonyoung, who fidgeted under the attention. He felt Seokmin loop his arm around his shoulders again.

“He chased me down on our way over, you shoulda seen him,” he said. Jeonghan’s eyes crinkled, laughing a little behind his hand. Soonyoung’s shoulders came up to his ears.

“I forgot where this place was, sorry,” he explained. Seungcheol smacked himself in the forehead.

“Oh right, we’re not exactly on the map,” he said, reaching under the bar and pulling out a little card. “Here, so you won’t have to do that again.”

Soonyoung took it gratefully, tucking it into his bag. Seokmin’s arms slipped off him, and when Soonyoung looked back he saw Jihoon tugging on Seokmin’s sleeve.

“I’m hungry,” he said monotonously. Seokmin smiled and sat down on the stool, looking over at Soonyoung briefly.

“Is it okay if we—“ He motioned at his neck and Jihoon’s mouth, and after a moment of confusion Soonyoung’s eyes widened.

“Oh, no— of course,” he stammered, waving his hand. Seokmin nodded his head and looked back at Jihoon, angling his head up for him. Soonyoung watched, fascinated, as Jihoon lifted his thumb to Seokmin’s neck. There was something like a thimble adorning it, though the end curved into a claw. He used the point of it to break the skin, letting Seokmin’s blood flow for a moment before he brought his mouth to it.

For the third time in two weeks, Soonyoung watched a vampire feed. He was a little unnerved by how normal it was starting to feel.

“So, have you considered doing that yet?” There was the faintest breath on his ear, and Soonyoung didn’t have to look to know it was Jeonghan.

He tore his eyes away from the pair in front of him, feeling a flush rise on his cheeks. It looked so intimate, with Jihoon’s lips against Seokmin’s neck— and it had seemed so from when he’d seen Joshua and Jeonghan doing it. They were all still nearly strangers to him, so to do something like that…

He shook his head, and Jeonghan hummed quietly.

“I get it,” he said, resting his chin in his hand. “It’s definitely not for everyone.”

There was a ghost of a feeling across Soonyoung’s shoulders, and a shiver ran down his spine. Behind him, a woman with long, red hair appeared.

“It’s definitely for me,” she purred, her eyes staring right into Soonyoung. His breath caught in his throat, feeling a strong draw towards her. “And I think both vampires and humans taste quite good.”

She floated off after that, to a booth tucked away in the corner where several other women were gathered. Soonyoung met eyes with one of them, who looked away quickly, a scowl on her face.

He looked away too, and noticed Joshua sitting in a booth by himself. When they met eyes Joshua seemed to light up. He waved him over excitedly.

“Excuse me,” Soonyoung said, addressing Jeonghan and Seungcheol. He got up and walked over. He didn’t notice Jeonghan’s eyes following him as he left.

“Long time, no see stranger,” Joshua said, grinning as Soonyoung slid in across from him. Soonyoung nodded and rubbed his thighs nervously. There was something about the curve of Joshua’s lips that made him feel that way.

“Seungcheol said you wouldn’t come back, he thought you’d be too scared,” he said, and Soonyoung gathered that was what Seungcheol had meant before by the ten dollars he owed. Joshua’s eyes curved up, his smile a little too knowing. “I knew you’d be coming back though. Something about you.”

“What do you mean?” Soonyoung asked, his throat a little dry. He swallowed, and Joshua noticed it.

“It just takes one to know one,” he said vaguely. “You keep saying you don’t want to donate, but I get the feeling you don’t really mean it.”

Soonyoung’s skin tingled, not unpleasantly so. He looked away from Joshua’s eyes, trying to ignore how warm his face felt. His eyes found Seokmin and Jihoon instead, who had finished feeding and were now talking with Junhui as if nothing had happened. He supposed for them it was as normal as anything by now.

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” he started, his thumbs digging into his inner thighs. Joshua chuckled, and Soonyoung’s ears started to burn. “I just feel like I’m not ready yet, I guess. This is all really new to me.”

“I get it,” Joshua said, echoing Jeonghan. “I was the same way when I first found this place.”

“You were?” Soonyoung asked, not hiding his surprise. Joshua ducked his head, shaking it a little.

“Having just learned about vampires and this bar? Yeah, I was hesitant too. But you can see how I am now.” He tapped his fingers on the table, a little flushed himself.

“Here,” he said, holding out his hand, his palm open. “I’ll give you my number. If you ever have any questions— any at all— you can ask me about it.”

Soonyoung passed him his phone and watched as Joshua tapped on the screen. He handed it back to him after and gave him a genuine smile.

“It’s really not so bad, you know.” Soonyoung nodded. He wasn’t really afraid he wasn’t going to like it— in fact, it was pretty much the opposite.

In the middle of a den of beings that could easily kill him, his biggest fear was never wanting to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!


	5. tell me more, tell me more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can feel your grip slipping.

“So,” Joshua started. It had been a week since Soonyoung found the club again, and he had been coming by any chance he could get. Josh traced the rim of his glass, dragging his gaze over to Soonyoung. He sat up a bit straighter, unnerved. “Are you still interested in donating?”

The phrase still threw him off— it made being fed on by a vampire seem so innocent, like he was dropping some old clothes off at a charity. But he was in a totally new territory so he might as well get used to things. He nodded apprehensively, crossing his legs and pulling his own glass towards him. Joshua leaned forward and opened his mouth to speak but stopped, his eyes flitting away from Soonyoung’s face for a second, and Soonyoung followed his line of sight. Across the room Jeonghan was sitting at the bar, his dark eyes fixed on the two of them. He swallowed, feeling his heart leap in his throat, and Jeonghan’s lips curled up in a smile. Soonyoung had the sudden realization that the flash of his fangs didn’t frighten him anymore.

“You’ve gotta decide on who you want to donate to first, of course.” Joshua’s voice startled him— he was a lot closer than he had been before Soonyoung looked away. He put his hand over Soonyoung’s and smiled warmly at him. Of course, it made sense that he got to choose.

“Well, what are they all like?” he asked, trying to remind himself that it was just giving blood. That was all.

Joshua’s eyes seemed to stare into him, seeing past his mere curiosity.

“Take Jeonghan, for instance,” he said, as purposefully nonchalant as he possibly could be. “He’s a lazy feeder, he likes to take it slow. He especially likes when people willingly submit to him, that’s why he was drawn to the club.”

The way Joshua described it made it seem so... pleasant. Soonyoung looked back towards the bar and saw that Jeonghan was still watching him, and his mind started to supply him with thoughts of Jeonghan feeding off of him. He snapped his head back to Joshua, his throat suddenly dry.

“And the others?” He could almost feel fangs sliding into him, lips brushing against his skin. It made him shiver. Joshua patted his hand and scanned the club.

“Well, Seokmin is very energetic. He does it fast, and he’s a little loud, and afterwards he’s pretty amped up.” He smiled to himself, and Soonyoung could tell he was recalling a time he had with him. He could hear Seokmin’s voice all the way across the bar, and remembered his arm around him from when they met again the week prior, his boisterous and bright personality. That definitely sounded like Seokmin.

“And then there’s Junhui— he’s impossible to predict. He can be gentle, rough, slow or fast. And I never know where he’s going to bite me, he always finds somewhere new. But I guess since he’s so old he likes to spice it up every so often,” he said, his eyes twinkling gleefully. Soonyoung looked to where the two bartenders were chatting, and watched Junhui throw his head back and laugh, his fangs on display. Soonyoung thought that maybe he shouldn’t go for him first thing.

He realized then that he had intentions of doing it more than once, and swallowed hard. Joshua tapped his fingers on his glass, which brought Soonyoung’s attention back.

“Mingyu, he’s young, so he’s a bit messy still.” Soonyoung wondered what he meant by young, but didn’t have room to interject with Joshua still talking. “He makes up for it in eagerness and care.” Joshua ran his finger over his lip, his hand curling around his glass, eyes drifting away from Soonyoung’s face. There was a fondness to his expression, and he wondered just how often he let Mingyu feed off of him. Suddenly his gaze snapped back, his smile apologetic.

“Sorry, just thinking. Then there’s Seungkwan, who starts rough, but it’s never painful. And then he’s so so sweet after, so he’s a treat to donate to.” Seungkwan was a vampire that Soonyoung had only met once in the past week, and to hear that he was rough was a surprise. From his round, sweet looking face, he would have never guessed.

“Jihoon has hardly ever fed from me. He has trouble, you see, with his fangs. They’re fairly short so he has trouble sinking them in. That’s why he mostly drinks Seokmin’s blood.” Soonyoung struggled not to smile at how cute that was, recalling Jihoon’s scowl and seeing him in a new light. The temptation to tease him with the new knowledge was strong.

“Jisoo only takes Sana’s blood— I guess that’s what happens when vampires blood-bond. Even though they can still feed from others they just choose to stick to one. She used to be kind of... violent. I’ve heard the vampires say she was something they call a ‘flea’— she bit hard and bit a lot, and she didn’t really care if she hurt humans. But you can see she’s a lot different now.” It had been hard not to notice the couple in the bar once he’d started coming by more regularly. He could see the pair of them cuddled up in a booth by themselves, hands linked together on the tabletop, talking to each other like they were the only two in the club. Yeah, he could see that she was a lot different now.

“Joohyun has never fed on me. She sticks to women,” Joshua explained, pointing discreetly. Soonyoung looked over to where she was sitting, cross-legged in the booth not too far from them. Her eyes were narrowed at him, lips set in a hard line.

“Why’s that?” he asked, once he’d turned back to Joshua. Her expression worried him. He couldn’t think of anything he’d done to offend her.

Joshua settled his chin on his hands, and raised his brow at Soonyoung.

“Experience. You don’t live that long without learning a lot about the world, so I get it,” he explained. Soonyoung nodded, though he didn’t feel much better about it. He wouldn’t bother her— getting on a vampire’s bad side was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Sooyoung is quiet sweet as well, always pulling off to ask if I’m alright. She may have quite a flirtatious nature to her but she treats us well.” The vampire sitting to Joohyun’s right perked up as if she knew she was being talked about. Soonyoung recognized her from last week, the one that had said she enjoyed feeding off of both humans and vampires alike, and felt the tips of his ears warm. Her eyes flicked over to him, and he looked away quickly.

“Yerim has only fed on me once or twice, and always from my wrist,” Joshua continued on as if he hadn’t noticed. Soonyoung recognized her as well, also sitting with Joohyun. “She’s a pretty polite one, only a little older than Mingyu. She’s very cute.” From how he described her, she seemed like a good option for Soonyoung’s first time. He looked over the whole bar again before looking back at Joshua.

“Do you have a favourite?” Soonyoung asked. Joshua looked at him quickly and then away, his fingers tapping on the table for a second. It seemed like the question made him nervous, though Soonyoung couldn’t fathom why.

“Jeonghan would be angry if I said anyone but him,” he replied after a moment, smirking. Soonyoung recalled the first night, and he could see why Joshua would say that. He laughed, then looked back at Soonyoung. He was tapping on the table again and shaking his head.

“But honestly, it’s really hard to choose. It’s like picking a favourite food.” Something about that struck Soonyoung as funny, and he couldn’t help but laugh. Joshua raised an eyebrow at him with a smile.

“And what about you Joshua? You told me so much about them, but what about you?”

Joshua’s eyebrows furrowed, and for a moment Soonyoung thought he may have overstepped— he had a bit of a history of saying the wrong thing at times, after all—, but before he could open his mouth to apologize Joshua spoke.

“Well, what do you want to know? I don’t know how exciting I am in comparison to a literal den of vampires, but go ahead,” he said, taking a sip of his drink.

“How did you find this place?” Soonyoung asked, scooting closer to him in the booth. Joshua put his hand over Soonyoung’s and smiled warmly at him. He liked making Joshua smile, he found. He had grown closer to him rather quickly in spite of how they first met.

“I just happened upon it, actually. I somehow mixed up the address of another club and walked into this one. At the time I had wondered why it was so out of the way, but I guess not enough to turn back once I’d gone in. I met Seungcheol first, and well…” Joshua laughed and tapped the table again. “We got to talking and the next thing I knew I had already had a few drinks.”

He stopped talking suddenly, looking away from Soonyoung’s face for a moment, distracted. His hand, which had been tracing over the back of Soonyoung’s delicately as he was talking, stopped so he could pull him close, his finger running up and over the column of his neck. Soonyoung tipped his head back instinctively, letting out a soft whimper. He could feel his cheeks starting to flush at their proximity, and his heart leapt into his throat. Joshua reached for his jaw and tipped his head towards him, staring past him.

“One more thing about Jeonghan,” he warned, the smile on his face giving Soonyoung the impression of a cat toying with its prey. “He likes it when you lose control…”

Before Soonyoung had a chance to ask what he meant by that Joshua let him go, and Jeonghan was there standing at the edge of their table. His eyes darted between the two of them before the corner of his mouth curled up.

“Is he bothering you?” he asked, reaching into the booth to pull Soonyoung to his feet. Joshua tipped his chin up at Jeonghan, grinning. Soonyoung shook his head and looked back at Joshua, relieved to see he wasn’t upset at the interruption.

“No, we were just talking,” he said, his flush still high on his cheeks. Jeonghan led him away, his arm snaking around his waist. For some reason Soonyoung could feel some sort of tension coming from Jeonghan, and he wondered if he’d done something to make him upset. He seemed to be thinking that a lot tonight. Jeonghan looked at him from the corner of his eye, his hand tightening on his side.

“Yes, he certainly can talk your ear off,” he said, almost yawning through his words. They were walking further into the bar, past the shelves of drinks, beyond the bathrooms, and into a doorway covered with thick red curtains. Soonyoung hadn’t gone into this area yet, and he felt a sudden apprehension at what lied beyond.

Jeonghan, on the other hand, seemed as calm as could be. They emerged into another hall, one with doors lining each side. Most of them were open, and Jeonghan slipped into the first one with Soonyoung in tow.

Inside was a simple room, mostly occupied with a comfortable looking couch and a bed. Soonyoung’s first thought was that it was maybe Jeonghan’s bedroom, and that some vampires must live here at the bar. His second thought was a lot different than that.

“Soonyoung, I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation,” Jeonghan said, bringing Soonyoung over to the couch. He sat down, his eyes darting to Jeonghan face. The thoughts of his fangs sinking into his neck reemerged, and his breath caught in his chest. His eyes dropped to Jeonghan’s mouth, mostly unconsciously.

“My offer still stands, you know. If you were curious,” Jeonghan prodded, sitting down beside him.

Soonyoung knew. It was hard not to, being reminded of it every time he came to the bar. The hopeful look in Jeonghan’s eyes always made his resolve waver more and more each time, and his curiosity was really getting the better of him.

There was a weird flutter in his chest when he met Jeonghan’s eyes again, that hopeful, open look to them.

“Sorry,” he replied, looking down. He didn’t want to see the disappointment on Jeonghan’s face. “I don’t know if I’m ready just yet.”

Jeonghan’s hand reached out to settle on his knee, and he let out a soft sigh. He didn’t speak again until Soonyoung looked up at him. To Soonyoung’s surprise, his eyes were warm, and he was smiling at him.

“I’m not trying to force you into anything,” Jeonghan told him, rubbing his knee. Soonyoung felt the tension melt from his body, and he smiled up at Jeonghan in return. “I promise I’d never bite you unless you were alright with it. I know it’s not something someone can agree to easily.”

The flutter in Soonyoung’s heart swooped into his stomach, and he swallowed down the feeling as best he could. It was so hard to resist. It would be so easy to just tip his head to the side and lean into Jeonghan. He felt his body move closer to him by a fraction. So easy…

“Next time,” he promised, dropping his gaze again under the guise of being shy. Not that he wasn’t, but looking into Jeonghan’s beautiful eyes at the moment was too much for him. He needed more time, just a bit more.

He wasn’t quite ready yet. Although he wasn’t exactly sure what he was waiting for.

“Next time,” Jeonghan echoed. And as much as he tried to hide it, Soonyoung couldn’t help but hear the underlying glee in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i could stop leaving months in between updating that'd be cool


End file.
